


Reckoning

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Cameron wishes he was back in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Oats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Captain_Oats).



> A.N.: Not the owner of these characters.

* * *  
There are times when he wishes he was back in high school. Not because he was a great student (he hadn't been) or because it was easier living at home (with his parents? not likely) but because back then he had friends.

A beautiful girl, with a sweet smile and a drop-dead gorgeous body. He knew. He'd seen her naked.

And a guy who didn't know that there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

There hadn't really been any others in Cameron Frye's world. He was considered pretty out there, not to mention being sick all the time. But no one picked on him because he was Ferris Bueller's best friend. And the best friend of the most popular guy in school wasn't too bad of a hand to play.

But high school eventually ended, he and Ferris graduated and had one last summer together – of course, Cameron had been paying off his father for wrecking that 1954 Ferrari - but when they could, they still got together and hung out. And then they went to colleges on different sides of the state.

It might as well have been different sides of the universe.

Sure, they saw each other during the major holidays, when they'd both swoop back home into their families' arms – okay, Ferris swooped, Cameron sort of stumbled and never quite into his parents' arms. But it wasn't the same. There weren't nights spent at each other's houses, watching bad 50's monster flicks or MTV until dawn. First there were hours grabbed at the most convenient intervals then phone calls wedged into family time and finally, apologies from both of them because they just 'couldn't make it this year'.

Cameron had known it was coming. He was sure Ferris had known, too. Some things just don't continue after high school and while they'd tried, they couldn't quite make it work.

So now, once in a while, he sends an email or takes a phone call at work. It's not the same but things never can be like that again and Cameron knows that. Regrets it, possibly, probably but he knows.

But even as he knows, he remembers:

A day in the late summer, spent in a park, the three of them, Ferris, Sloane, himself, with a picnic lunch. A secluded spot; grassy, and warm from the sun shining down. After swinging and trying out the slide and spinning each other on the merry go round, they ate. And after eating, the three of them lay back on the blanket, Sloane's head on Ferris' stomach, Cameron's head on Sloane's.

Sloane's hands, a little promise ring gracing one of her fingers, smoothed Cameron's hair. Ferris lay with his hands cupping his head, staring up at the sky with that little smile of his, the one that always meant he was planning something. If he thought, he couldn't act, and Cameron knew he was holding his breath as he reached over, stroking his fingers along Ferris' temple.

The snap was almost audible; Ferris tilting his head to meet Cameron's eyes and Cameron couldn't help but rejoice – for once, he'd acted unpredictably. He'd surprised Ferris. Completely.

And then Ferris reached up and took Cameron's hand, squeezing it.

And Sloane, still stroking Cameron's hair, smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *


End file.
